Você está pensando o mesmo que estou pensando?
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: Histórias Hilárias... para quem gosta de muito humor.
1. Chapter 1

" **_Sinto dizer mais InuYasha não nos pertence, pois se pertences-se estaríamos com ele e o Sesshy no Havaí"_**

**_Cap dedicado a Nat', com muito carinhuu!!_**

**Você está pensando o mesmo que estou pensando? – Conto 1**

InuYasha- De uns tempos pra cá, eu só penso naquilo. 

Miroku- Eu penso naquilo desde os meus, sei lá, 11 anos.

InuYasha- Onze anos?

Miroku- É. E o tempo todo!

InuYasha- Eu antigamente, pensava pouco naquilo. Era uma coisa que não me preocupava. Claro que a gente convivia com aquilo desde cedo. Via acontecer á nossa volta, não podia ignorar. Mas não era, assim, uma preocupação constante,como agora.

Miroku- Pra mim sempre foi, aliás, eu não penso em outra coisa!

InuYasha- Desde criança?!

Miroku- De dia e de noite.

InuYasha- E como é que você conseguia viver com isso, desde criança?

Miroku- Mais é uma coisa natural. Acho que todo mundo é assim. Você é que é anormal, se só começou a pensar naquilo nessa idade.

InuYasha- Antes eu pensava, mas hoje é uma obsessão. Fico imaginando como será. O que eu vou sentir. Como será depois.

Miroku- Você se preocupa demais. Precisa relaxar. A coisa tem que acontecer naturalmente. Se você ficar ansioso é pior. Aí sim, aquilo se torna uma angústia, em vez de um prazer.

InuYasha- Um prazer? Aquilo?

Miroku- Pra você não sei. Pra mim, é o maior prazer que o homem pode ter. É quando o homem chega ao paraíso.

InuYasha- Bom, se você acredita nisso, então pode pensar naquilo como um prazer.Pra mim é o fim.

Miroku- Você precisa de ajuda rapaz.

InuYasha- Ajuda religiosa? Perdi a fé há algum tempo. Da ultima vez que falei com um padre a respeito, só o que ele me disse foi que eu devia rezar muito, para poder enfrentar aquilo sem medo.

Miroku- Mas você foi procurar logo um padre? Precisa de ajuda psiquiátrica. Talvez clínica, não sei. Ter pavor daquilo não é saudável.

InuYasha- E eu não sei!? Eu queria ser como você. Viver com a perspectiva daquilo naturalmente, até alegremente. Ir para aquilo assoviando.

Miroku- Ah, eu vou. Assoviando e dando pulinhos. Olhe, já sei o que eu vou fazer. Vou apresentar você a uma amiga minha. Ela vai tirar todo seu medo!

InuYasha- Sei. Uma dessas transcendentalistas.

Miroku- Não, é daqui mesmo. Codinome Neca. Com ela é tiro e queda. Figurativamente falando, claro.

InuYasha- Hein?

Miroku- O quê?

InuYasha- Do que é que nós estavamos falando?

Miroku- Do que é que você estava falando?

InuYasha- Daquilo. Da morte!

Miroku- Ah!

InuYasha- E você?

Miroku- Esquece hehe "

**_Olá pessoas! Desculpe se a fic não tiver boa, mais foi o melhor q podemos fazer. Afinal é so nossa 1º fic não é mesmo? Ainda vai ter mais 3, com o humor parecido com o dessa, mais com outros personagens xD. _**

**_Eu e a Ray agradecemos por sua atenção. E um beijuu especial para a Nat' que me ajudou. Pois não sabia-mos como postar uma fic, uahuahuahuahua. E é claro q mandamos bjusss para vcs tbm até a próxima._**

**Taty e Ray**


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Buaaaaa, o Fuffly não é nosso, buaaaa, nem o Inu . "_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Legenda:**_

K Kagome  
S Sango  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Você está pensando o msm q estou pensando?**

_Conto 2  
_

K- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
S- O que foi Kagome?  
K- Meu Amor morreu!shinf  
S- Como é possível?  
K- Ele foi atropelado shinf Eu vou processar aquele cara!  
S- Nossa que horror!  
K- Pois éshinf E agora, quem vai fazer carinho em mim antes de dormir?  
S- Ele fazia isso?  
K- Claro, ele era carinhoso!  
S- Eu não percebir!  
K- Eu todo dia banhava ele, beijava ele, abraçava ele...  
S- Nossa!  
K- Todo dia ele tava em cima da minha cama.  
S- Credo!  
K- Ele morreu, não volta mais...  
S- Calma amig...  
K- Sempre que acordava ele tava em cima de mim, fazendo carinho...Buaaaaaaaaa.  
S- O miroku nunca fez isso comigo!  
K- Seu gatinho se chama miroku?  
S- Você não tava falando do InuYasha?  
K- Não. Eu tava falando do meu gatinho que morreu!  
S- Gota "

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Legenda:**_

I InuYasha  
K Kagome  
  
**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Você está pensando o msm q estou pensando?**

_Conto 3  
_

K - - Por favor inu!!!  
I- Não, eu estou cansado.  
K- Eu to pedindo por favor.  
I- Não!  
K- Quando vc pede eu faço!  
I- É mais vc não fez isso 2 vezes por dia!  
K- Mas eu faço quando vc pede!  
I- Nem sempre.  
K- O que?  
I- Isso mesmo. Naquele dia eu tava na broca, e você me deu quando eu pedir???...Não!!  
K- Aquele dia foi diferente!  
I- Porque diferente?  
K- Porque vc não pediu com carinho -!!!  
I- E é pra pedir essas coisas, tem que ser carinhosamente??  
K- Isso mesmo!  
I- Então pede com delicadeza, que eu faço o que vc quizer!  
K- Ta!!  
I- O QUE QUER?  
K- Aff! Grosso Ò.Ó!!  
I- Você vive dependendo de mim.  
K- So hoje que eu to carente!  
I- Porque ta carente?  
K- Porque eu to doente, o que custa vc fazer comida pra mim???

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Olá friends,**_

_**Essa fic não ta muito boa, mais eu a Taty estamos fazendo uma fic novela.**_

_**Quando tiver alguns cap prontos agente começa a postar. Esses contos foram so passatempo. Mais essa fic que estamos fazendo promete...Vamos tentar não demorar. Ate la!**_


End file.
